A wide range of techniques have been developed for fabricating composites. Some of the techniques may have inherently good positioning of the posts as a result of the manufacturing process but may not be capable of producing a finer scale composite or one with adequate consistency.
Fabrication technology for fine scale composites tends to be challenging, particularly for high frequency applications. One of the techniques for fine scale composites is referred to as the interdigital bonded composite method.
A common fault in the interdigital bonded composite method may be an inability to reliably achieve consistently positioned and aligned posts. This may result in composites being produced that may not perform as expected.